12:51
by Enigmatic Nocturne
Summary: I love him, I still do. I don't think I will stop. Raven's POV One-Shot


**12:51**

I lie awake in my room, staring at the ceiling. The others are out and I have the tower to myself. I should be meditating shouldn't I? But I can't. Because every time I close my eyes, I see _them._

_Scrolling through my cellphone_

_For the twentieth time of day_

_Reading the text you sent me again_

_Though I memorize any way_

I sat up from bed and reread the letters Robin used to give me. I sigh. We were almost perfect. We were sweet and inseparable. He made me laugh, cry, made me feel love, made me _feel_.

_It was afternoon in December_

_When it reminded me of the day_

_When we bumped into each other_

_But you didn't say hi 'cause I looked away_

I remembered that December night when we broke up. He and I were stargazing on the roof. I then feel a wave of guilt and sorrow from Robin. I was worried. Why was he feeling those emotions? Had he done something wrong? And when I asked him about it, he told me the painful truth, he doesn't love me anymore.

And I didn't do anything about it, but watch him walk away.

_And maybe that was the biggest mistake of my life_

_And baby I haven't moved on since that night_

Tears started to flow down from my eyes. I love him, I still do. I don't think I will stop. My heart breaks every time I see him with Starfire. Especially when I see them kiss, hugs or just… talk.

'_Cause it's 12:51_

_And I thought my feelings are gone_

_But I'm lying on my bed_

_Thinking of you again_

I stared at the clock on my side table '12:51'. They're probably here by now from, wherever they've gone.

_And the moon shines so bright_

_But I gotta dry these tears tonight_

'_Cause you're moving on _

_And I'm not that strong to hold on_

_Any longer… Oh oh oh._

I remembered when Robin announced that he and Starfire are together. I felt my heart crumble into pieces. If I didn't have control over myself that time, I would have killed her or him.

_Then I saw you with her_

_Didn't think you'd find another_

_And my world seemed to crash_

_Shouldn't have thought that this would last_

Clutching my bed sheet, I let few more tears escaped my eyes as I recalled that memory. At first I hated them both for being happy, I hated her for having what used to be mine, I hated him for not loving me and I hated myself for letting him go without a fight.

_And maybe that was the biggest mistake of my life_

_And baby I haven't moved on since that night._

I furiously wiped the tears on my face. I shouldn't be crying. I'm a demon for Trigon's sake!

'_Cause it's 12:51_

_And I thought my feelings are gone_

_But lying on my bed_

_Thinking of you again_

I stand up and walk towards the window. I sigh as I saw the moon. He used to tell me that I was his moon. He didn't lie. He just find something better, a sun.(**1**)

_And the moon shines so bright_

_But I gotta dry these tears tonight_

'_Cause you're moving on_

_And I'm not that strong to hold on_

_Any longer_

Feeling a lot lonelier, I teleported out of the tower and landed on the hill Robin used to take me.

_As the sky outside gets brighter_

_And my eyes begin to be tired_

_I'm slowly drowning in memories of him_

I closed my eyes and gather all those memories with him. I vowed not to forget a single one. Because now, I'm ready to move on.

_And I know it shouldn't matter_

_As my heart begin to shatter_

_I'm left to wonder_

_Just how it should have been yeah_

Yes, you heard me. I'm ready to move on.

_12:51 and I thought my feelings are gone_

_But I'm lying on my bed_

_I'm not thinking of you again_

I took out my cellphone, which I secretly bought recently and dialled the number of the man that promised to help me move on.

_And the moon shines so bright_

_But I gotta dry these tears tonight_

'_Cause you're moving on _

_And I'm not that strong to hold on_

_Any longer_

"So you finally made up your mind?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied while smiling

"So pick you up at 10 tomorrow?" he suggested

'_Cause I'll prove you wrong_

_That I can move on from this song_

_So much stronger_

_Oh oh oh.._

My smile widens. "Yes, and thank you for waiting me… Speedy."

Inspired by "The Sun before the Moon."


End file.
